


On Opposite Sides

by carsatan



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, I also take requests so hmu y'all, mmmmmMMMMMMM, shit's gonna be nsfw, there be handjobs and shit in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsatan/pseuds/carsatan
Summary: "Don't you want to touch me?" Maria questioned, gently cradling James' face in her hands, the cool chill of the steel bars that separated them bleeding through her thin cardigan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy, long time since I uploaded anything! Enjoy this <3 I also take Silent Hill writing requests as well!

"Don't you want to touch me?" Maria questioned, gently cradling James' face in her hands, the cool chill of the steel bars that separated them bleeding through her thin cardigan. It was barely enough to keep the damp fog from chilling her to her very bones, yet, she never truly felt cold. A slight chill, but, it was never truly unbearable. James had asked her a few times if she needed his jacket, apparently worried for her well-being. She wasn't cold, not even when most of her legs were exposed due to her skirt. 

"I.. don't know," James admitted as she allowed her hands to fall from his warm skin, a sign of her displeasure. 

"Come and get me James," she whispered, grasping onto the heavy material of his M-65 field coat, the patches slightly popping off of the thick fabric at the corners, a sign of wear and tear; obviously he had been wearing this jacket for a long time now. Whether it was just comfortable, or it held fond memories, Maria wasn't sure. To be quite honest, she didn't truly care. "Don't you want me, James?" She questioned, blue eyes meeting green ones. "I can make you, happy," she continued, she hummed, gently releasing her grasp from the jacket, shifting her hands down his chest and torso. 

"Maria..." James whispered, cheeks a faint red, ashamed of himself. Yet, he did not back away from her hands, in fact, he pushed slightly into them, welcoming the friendly warmth.

It had been a long, tiring, three years. And contact was something he missed, and, Maria knew it. All men would get lonely after that much time, especially during Mary's illness, she wasn't willing to take care of his needs. But, that's why Maria was here. She would take good care of him. 

"Give in James, I can make you happy, I can satisfy you," she continued, fingertips grazing across the rough material of his denim jeans, not once breaking eye contact.

"We really shouldn't... not here," James said, averting his gaze, trying to focus on something else, anything else, a feeble attempt of distracting himself from the truth. The truth that he did, in fact, want this. He wanted this badly, wanted Maria, wanted her pressed up tight against him, wanted to be in her. 

"You take too long, James, I don't want to wait for you to come and find me, it could be hours. And, I don't want to wait that long, and, you wouldn't make me wait that long, would you?" She asked, biting her lip, tapping her finger on the button of his jeans. "To be quite honest, I don't think you could wait that long either," she chuckled slightly, a smile spread across her face. 

"Of course not," he quickly shook his head, knowing that she had a point, who knows how long it would take him to get around, to be able to get to the opposite side of the bars that stood firmly between them.  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Unless, you're having second thoughts?" She snickered, free hand grabbing his jacket yet again and pulling him against the bars, pulling a soft gasp from the man. "Then again, relax, I'm used to doing most of the work anyways. You need this," she shrugged, standing up on her toes, the bars just barely spread enough apart for her to press her plump lips against his, letting out a sigh at the warm contact.

James eased up a bit, trying his best to let go of the nervous tension he currently had bottled up, nervousness slowly sliding away. Large hands wrapped around her, the pesky bars getting in the way, wanting to feel her body pressed flush against hers, but, that would be for another time. His jacket was thick enough that he couldn't feel the cold bite of the frigid metal, just the rough pressure that was pressed against his chest. 

"I'm here for you James," she whispered against his lips, hand shifting up behind his neck, pink nails brushing against his scalp as she played with his hair, other hand gently groping him through his jeans, causing him to go as stiff as the bars between them. "I have you," she insisted, running her tongue along his lower lip, tugging at his hair playfully; trying to get him to relax slightly.

A satisfied smile spread across her lips as the man before her calmed down, leaning against the metal bars, leaning into her touches. 

"You like it, don’t you James?" Maria questioned, fluttering her eyelashes up at him. 

"Yes," he admitted, breaths already coming out heavy, cheeks completely red now.

I'll be so much better than his beloved Mary. I'll actually be here to satisfy him, to take care of his urges. She thought bitterly to herself, she was clearly better, far superior to his late wife. She was plenty more attractive as well, and her clothes didn't cover her up. Let him look all he wants, it's been a long time for him, she didn't mind at all, in fact, she enjoyed it. The way they she would catch him glancing at her, staring at her as she would walk ahead of him, notice how his gaze would slowly shift downward when speaking face to face. She always pretended that she did not notice, let the man have his fun, let him pretend he's being sneaky. 

She retrieved her hand, letting it glide down his body as she made quick work of the button and zipper of his dark wash jeans. 

"Let me take care of you James, all these years alone, a lot of very lonely nights. You don't have to be alone anymore, James, I'm here for you now," she cooed gently, tugging the waistband of his pants down, moving quickly, yet carefully, not wanting to startle him, or cause him to tense up yet again. Navy boxers were tugged down as well as she reached up yet again, kissing him deeply; this time getting a decent reaction out of him.  
He let out a soft sigh, one hand shifting down to her lower back, the other tangling itself in her hair; kissing back deeply. 

There he goes, about damn time. She chuckled inwardly, she knew he would crack eventually. They always do. Dead wife or not, James would be hers. 

James' breath hitched ever so slightly as she pulled his cock from his boxers, the cool air an odd sensation.

Already so hard, this will be easier than I thought.

She ran her tongue along his lip yet again as she stroked him gently, making sure to keep things moving slowly, one wrong move, and he could leave her all alone again, defenseless, in Silent Hill. She did not think he would do that, but, James was appearing to be full of surprises lately. 

A shiver ran down his back as her thumb glided over the head, letting out a soft moan at the feeling. It had been too long, too many lonely nights filled with alcohol and cold showers. 

He acted next, pressing his lips against hers forcefully, the hand on her lower back slowly drifting downwards, grasping onto her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze, testing the waters. She wanted to tell him he could go further, but, it was best not to push him so soon, he was already reacting perfectly. His breath hitched sharply as she began to stroke him, starting with a slow and steady pace. There was plenty of time to work her way up, to make him a complete mess. But, that could be for when they are on the same side of these stupid bars. 

"Feel good?" She asked, half taunting him, half being sincere. The man before her was too into it to truly realize that she was mocking him. 

He licked his lips, squeezing her right cheek again before nodding.

"Yeah," he admitted, cheeks still red, ashamed.

"There is nothing for you to be so worked up over, honey, relax. You've been alone for so long, I'm here to take care of you, I'll do whatever you want, James," Maria whispered against his lips, thumb flicking out to run along the slit- pulling another small gasp from him. "You're doing so well," she smiled, pressing their lips together for a quick kiss, picking up the pace.

"Maria," he moaned softly, eyes half-shut, mouth hanging open slightly at the sensation. 

"That's it," she whispered, "I'm here for you," she continued, a smile on her face. She would replace Mary in his mind, she would completely pull him in, and never let him go. She would treat him well, never yell at him, give him whatever he wanted; her body included. 

A small gasp was pulled from her as he grasped her ass firmly, a deep moan being tugged from him. 

Figures he wouldn't last long, too much time on his own. She mentally rolled her eyes. 

"Maria," he moaned again, pressing their lips together roughly, thrusting into her hand, soft moans and gasps being forced out of him as she sped up her hand. 

"James," she whispered against his lips before running her tongue over his. 

"Fuck," he grunted deeply as orgasm hit him like a train, most of it dribbling down Maria's hand, but a bit landing on her skirt. 

"There you go, didn't that feel good?" She questioned, clean hand holding onto his face, forcing him to look at her as she brought up her hand, licking it clean, making sure to make a show out of it for him. 

He smiled softly, quickly tucking himself back into his pants, adjusting them back to how they were before before grabbing Maria and tugging her close. 

"Turn around so I can at least return the favor," he said gently, "like you said, these bars are in the way."

Who was Maria to turn down such an offer?

"Alright, James, let's see what you can do," she scoffed, continuing to tease the man before her, turning around, boots nearly silent against the concrete floor. 

Both arms wrapped around her waist gently, slightly hesitant. 

"Well?" She asked, leaning back to hold him by the back of the neck gently. 

"Sorry, got distracted," he lied, face even more red now. 

"Here," Maria chuckled, shifting to place her hands on top of his. "I'll show you where to go," she pulled one of his hands up over her breast. "There's one," she whispered gently, her hand so small and dainty compared to his. It was almost comical. She tugged the other one down lower before he jerked his hand away, out from under hers.  
"Jame-"

"I got this," he insisted, taking a deep breath. "I want to," he insisted, pushing his warm hand beneath the waistband of her skirt, gently rubbing her folds through her wet underwear. 

"James," she moaned softly, leaning her head back as he pushed his hand into the thin material of her panties, two fingers rubbing between the damp folds, a tease of what's to come. 

Her back arched as he forced a finger into her, gently thrusting it in and out. "Oh god... James," she whined.

His free hand snaked up underneath her cardigan and bra, cupping her breast gently, kneading it a few times in time with his thrusting finger. A loud gasp was pulled from her as calloused fingertips tugged at her nipple. The woman whined as he pulled out his finger, eyebrows knit together, mouth open to say something. 

"I said I'd return the favor," he reminded her, both fingers running up and down her clit, a louder whine emitting from her.

"Oh god... oh god James," she moaned, grasping onto his forearm, just to try to ground herself. He shifted slightly behind the bars, trying his best to get full reach out of his arms, but, the bars were obviously giving him some difficulty. Her back arched against the bars as he began to work his fingertips in a clock-wise motion. "Oh James... don't stop, please," she begged as the man dipped his fingers back between her folds quickly to get them wetter before he went back to work.

"James!" She cried out loudly, back arching, eyebrows knit together as she reached her peak, the man behind hers fingers not stopping for a moment.

"Now," he chuckled, "stay put, I’ll come and get you, and we’ll get out of here," he insisted, pulling his hands off of her. 

Maria frowned at the lack of heat, her body warm from his large hand covering her breast.

"Fine, don’t take too long. I hate waiting," she turned around, giving him a flirtatious smile as well as a wink, and going over to the bed to wait for him to come rescue her.


End file.
